


Doll

by faithfulDiscord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 70's Fantasy?, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Believe me for the next tag, Fluff, M/M, Non-DDLG use of the word Daddy?, READ AUTHORS NOTE, Self-Indulgent, Will tag if requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: Sometimes Jesse, the rough and tumble, ‘I can do anything by myself’ cowboy, wants to be cherished.





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well. This happened. This is just a super indulgent fic for me and one of a fantasy very close to my heart. 
> 
> Just a little explanation at the train wreck that were the tags. This is set in modern day where OW didn't exist, yadda yadda, either way. The term "daddy" is used but the reasoning behind not being labeled as a daddy kink is because this scene being played out is more of a fantasy, of McCree being a busybody home builder. So very 1970's esque and therefore using the term "daddy" as a word for your (male) significant other. There are no daddy issues attached to the word just playing the part and using correct slang for the era they are trying to emulate.
> 
> If you have any questions put them in the comments and I will try to explain more. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_ Dinner will be on the table when you get home. <3 -J _

Hanzo stares down at the message on his phone. To anyone it would look like just a regular message but to him it meant so much more. It meant Jesse was in a mood. That his rough and tumble, ‘I can do anything by myself’ cowboy, wanted to be cherished. Hanzo knew exactly what was going to happen when he walked through the doors of their shared home and he couldn’t suppress the smile that graced his face. He checked his watch and his mood almost immediately sours, knowing he has a meeting he has to get to in less than five minutes.

He stands and straightens his suit as well as his tie. Hanzo almost questioned why Jesse picked out his clothes this morning but since he was running late he wasn’t able to ask, now he knows why.

With his head held high, Hanzo walks into the meeting room with the single goal to get out as soon as possible so he could go home to his husband.

* * *

 

The simple text is what starts this.

Jesse knows that Hanzo will understand, as he always does. The small zing of anticipation is what helps him come into the mindset.

He has a list of all the things that will make this evening perfect.

First, it’s his clothes.

Jesse pulls off his boots, his jeans, his beloved flannel, and his hat. They are folded neatly and put away, he won’t be needing them tonight. He pulls on a pair of tight black underwear, knowing he won’t want any creases in the fine lines of the black dress slacks he will be wearing for the rest of the evening. Jesse then pulls out his white button down, that has really only even seen the seldom black tie events that he has been dragged to. He contemplates a tie but decides to just leave the first few buttons open instead.

The second step is his face.

He looks over himself in the mirror and frowns, he looks like a mess. His hair is all over the place and his beard is matching. It takes longer than expected but Jesse is able to wrangle his perpetual bedhead into soft waves and his beard is nice and trimmed. He wants to look his best for Hanzo. Knowing that his husband will be pristine as he walks through the door.

The third and fourth steps bring Jesse further into a nice and floaty headspace.

Jesse goes around the small apartment and cleans. Cleans anything and everything until it sparkles. All the daily clutter goes back into its place, the shoes by the door are lined up, and the floors are swept and vacuumed. Even the small bit of dishes in the sink are hand washed and dried. Dinner is next. The first couple times Jesse has done this, it didn’t turn out quite right but he finally got the timing down. He had two hours before Hanzo came home and he knew that it might be sooner, especially with the text Jesse sent. He focused on his tasks and making sure everything was in the oven that needed to be there.

He felt the tension drift away at the monotonous movements of cutting vegetables and preparing the meat. It was going to be delicious and be made with love and care. The start of a nice night in with his man. Everything was perfect and made even more so when Jesse heard the lock of the front door and the jingle of keys. Jesse quickly wiped down his hands and made his way towards the door.

* * *

 

Hanzo opened the door and he was greeted with the wonderful aroma of food being cooked and then the soft padding of feet coming from the kitchen. 

He hangs up his jacket and slips off his shoes, just as Jesse waits by the opening of the kitchen. Hanzo looks over him slowly, taking in his bare feet and the dress slacks as well as the pristine white shirt that are folded up to his elbows with the first couple buttons unfastened. He looks amazing, put together and yet soft around the edges. The smile that graces Jesse’s lips, is something that Hanzo cherishes every day and what made today bearable.

He steps up to Jesse and caresses his cheek, “Hi, doll.”

A cute shade of pink paints across Jesse’s cheekbones as he all but whispers against Hanzo’s palm, “Hi, daddy.”

He smiles and kisses him softly, knowing this was a big step for Jesse. The last step to finally let his guard down completely. The final cherry on the night that had been rattling around in his lovely cowboy’s head from the very beginning.

Hanzo pulls away almost reluctantly but he knows that he will lose himself if he doesn’t and it will disappoint Jesse to not follow this out.

“How was your day, my love?”

Jesse smiles and straightens out his shirt and his collar. “Very productive. Cleaned the house and dinner is almost done. Come sit down and I’ll get you a drink.”

Jesse entwines their fingers as he leads Hanzo to the kitchen. He has a newspaper on the kitchen table and Jesse goes to the cabinet to pull out a crystal glass and the fine bottle of Sake that they bought but haven’t gotten around to sharing yet.

He fills the glass and hands it over to Hanzo once he sits down and opens the paper. “Thank you, honey.”

The small endearments get to Jesse and he can’t seem to get the smile off his face as he goes about completing their dinner. The fog of contentment slowly invades Jesse’s mind, especially with how he can feel Hanzo’s stare on his back as he moves around the kitchen fluidly.

* * *

 

At first, Jesse wasn’t sure about Hanzo being in the same room as him as he cooked but with it being one of the only things Hanzo wanted out of the evening he wasn’t about to turn him down. There was something gratifying knowing that Hanzo couldn’t keep his eyes off him, doing something so domestic. He felt loved and appreciated and cherished.

The night moved slowly but Jesse wouldn’t want it any other way. After dinner was done and set on the table, Hanzo put away the paper and sipped at his drink as Jesse sat down. They chattered quietly, Hanzo talking about his day, Jesse listening intently but adding input where he could. Hanzo complimented his cooking and Jesse blushed to his ears. They fell into comfortable silence and he couldn’t ask for more.

He felt the world slip away to just them and their tiny apartment. They migrated to the living room and Hanzo put on a CD before wrapping an arm around Jesse’s waist as they began to sway with the beat.

 

_ Fly me to the moon, _

_ Let me play among the stars _

 

Jesse relaxes into Hanzo and closes his eyes as his husband holds him close. The day and everything that plagues him falls away and it’s just them.


End file.
